Gone but Not Forgotten(New Version)
by MyinnerDEMON17
Summary: What if the final getsuga tenshou come with the ultimate price? That ultimate price is the user own soul and body must be sacrifice. How would ichigo friends and his family react when ichigo start to disappear right in front of him? Gone but Not Forgotten(BigBoom550 is fixing my grammar thank YOU!)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if the Final Getsuga Tenshou comes with the ultimate price? That ultimate price is the user own soul and body must be sacrificed. How would Ichigo's friends and his family react when Ichigo starts to disappear right in front of them? He might be gone but never forgotten.

Author notes: This story was inspired by NeonZangetsu story "Say it". Check it out. Also for couples it going be ichigo x soi fong, RukiaxRenji, and Orhime x Uryu and at first this story going be rated T but later on it going change to M. Also, I do not own bleach all rights go to Tite Kubo. Also when Ichigo uses The Final Getsuga Aizen dies.

"It's finally over..." Ichigo said, taking a deep breath.

Finally, he had killed Aizen. Taking another breath, he noticed something was wrong. Looking at his hand, he could see it fading, disappearing from the world.

"Guess it's over for me too, then..." he gave a sad, wounded smile as his fingers faded entirely, the palm nearly gone. So, he sat down on a stump, merely relaxing with the last bit of time he had. After a few moments, though, he heard yelling.

"ICHIGO!" cried a voice from behind him.

Turning around, Ichigo saw it was the Visored, his family, his friends, even the Captains of the Gotei 13, all running towards him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ichigo quipped, smirking slightly.

"Idiot" Rukia, Renji and Uryu said, all in unison. (Though, Uryu would later insist he spoke before the Shinigami.)

"That what all have to say after your fight with Aizen" Rukia said, frowning, though her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Well... yeah" Ichigo said with a smile.

Smirking, he stood up, panicking everyone when his entire right arm disappeared.

"ICHIGO!" everyone cried, worried.

"Ichigo what's wrong?" Orihime whispered, scared.

"Look's like my time is up" Ichigo said, the sad smile returning.

"Don't say that" Orihime begged. "Please... don't."

"Orihime, it's true." Isshin spoke, speaking up for the first time.

"Dad?" Ichigo questioned, worried.

"It the price for using the Final Getsuga Tenshou" Isshin said. "Even Orihime's powers can't save him at this point. He saved all our lives, at the cost of his own."

Stepping aside, the the Captain Commader walked forward."Kurosaki Ichigo we thank you for what you sacrifice, So we all may live " Captain Yamamoto stated. Clean, crisp. Still, there was the slightest twinge of sadness.

As he finished, the petite Captain of Division Two appeared in a shunpo before Ichigo. "Kurosaki…."

"What is it Soi Fong?" Ichigo

-FlashBack-

During the battle of Ichigo and Captain Kuchiki

Soifon watched with both horror and facination as Ichigo quite litterally wiped the floor with Captain Kuchiki, feeling both scared and a little enticed, watching the strawberry.

-Flashback end-

"I... I never had feelings for men in my life. But watching you... I wanted to embrace you." she whispered.

"What are you trying said Soi Fong?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichigo you are really an idiot, you know that? " Soi fong said, sadly, but smirking slightly at the same time.

"Hey, you didn't call me by my last name." Ichigo said, confused for a moment. "What is it?"

"You IDIOT im trying to say I'm in love with you, Ichigo!" Soi Fong cried.

Everyone was in shock when Soi Fong, the cat lover, confessed her feeling to Ichigo- even the Head Captain opened his eyes.

Ichigo slowly walked toward her and, trying to keep himself together, gave her a hug.

"Ichigo?" Soi fong as her face turned red, both embarrassed and nervous.

"Soi Fong- I love you too." Ichigo whispered, staring into her eyes.

And gave her a kiss.

In Soi Fong's head she was screaming from the top of her lungs, and then Ichigo slowly pulled away, whispering something in her ear.

Then Ichigo little sisters went up to their big brother.

"Karin, Yuzu don't cry" Ichigo said, smirking.

"But..." Karin and Yuzu said but were cut off by Ichigo.

"No buts. Promise me to stay strong and take care of Dad" Ichigo

Then all of Ichigo school friends came up, in various states.

"Ichigo... thank you" Tatsuki said, smirking, but she had tears."Looks like in the end you protect me rather me protecting you."

"Yeah" Ichigo said. What else could be said?

All of a sudden Ichigo's left arm started to fade away, joining its brother.

"Ichigo" everyone said. Quieter, closer to a whisper.

"It time to go, good bye everyone" Ichigo said. No more smirk, no more scowl. He looked... at peace.

"Ichigo... don't go" Soi fong begged, tearing up. Her words were repeated by everyone present.

"Goodbye Soi Fong" Ichigo said. Even as he looked at her, he smiled slightly.

"Goodbye dad, Karin and Yuzu" Ichigo said, slight tears forming.

"Good bye my friends" Ichigo said. And that was it. One, final tear.

Than all sudden a bright white flash appeared. After it died, Ichigo was gone, save for four, black shards that flew out, one landing on the ground. While everyone was mourning, only Yamamoto noticed the shard, picking it up and pocketing it.

Soi Fong fell to her knees, staring at where Ichigo had been, numb.

He's gone...

One Year Later

It was a year to the day, certainly, but things hadn't changed all that much. Orihime and Uryu had begun dating, as did Renji and Rukia. Soi Fong closed off to the world, responding only to the Captain Commander and Yoruichi- the latter only from the relationship they had before the Winter War.

And, like everything else, the pain of missing Ichigo hit everyone, every day.

-Back at the Soul Society-

"So, Captain Kurotsuchi, have you finished researching the fragment I gave you?" Yamamoto questioned, one eye open.

"Yes Head Captain. It looks like we can bring back Ichigo Kurosaki, if we can find all three of the remaining fragments of his sword guard." Kurotsuchi explained. "Locating the shards is of no difficulty- the spirit energy calls large numbers of Hollows to the area. Naturally, retrieval is a pain. Also, should a Hollow touch one of the shards, their power doubles."

"I see. I will call a Captains meeting immediately."

-Captain meeting hall-

"I called a meeting today to discuss new developments." Yamamoto stated once the Captains had assembled.

"Why do think the Head Captain called the meeting so late?" Captain Ukitake asked Shunsui.

"It must be important. The last time there was a meeting so late was... long ago." said a contemplative Captain Kyōraku

"I apologize for calling this meeting so late but this matter can't wait for tomorrow." the Head Captain stated. "And, Captain Soi Fong, I would listen closely if I were you."

"YES Head Captain?" Soi Fong responded, irritated.

"It has been over a year since the end of the Winter War, and the sacrifice of Kurosaki Ichigo. Thanks to the efforts of Captain Kurotsuchi, we may be able to bring him back." Head Captain said

"WHAT!?" Soi fong cried.

The air in the room spoke volumes of the shock of the Captains.

"Please Head Captain tell me HOW?" Soi Fong cried, hope overcoming shock.

"When Ichigo disappeared, four shards were launched. I retrieved one on the day of Aizen's defeat. If all are collected, we can return Kurosaki to us." Head Captain Yamamoto stated, completely serious. "Now we have one mission. Now our goal is to search for and secure the remaining fragments."

"Yes Head Captain!" everyone responded. Kenpachi looked like Christmas came early, Ukitkae and Kyoraku both looked completely serious, and Soi Fong blurred out of the room as soon as she heard the location of the first shard.

-Secret Location-

"It seem they finally found about the fragments and are moving to secure them." ? said

"We can't allow them to get it. Their powers belong to us!" ? said

"Calm down my friends. They will never complete their mission. Not as long as I, the prince of Hueco Mundo live, Luis Garcia Louisenbairn!" Luis declared "In addition, we already have one of the fragments.."

"Yes my lord!" ? and ? said.

AN: WHAT Baraggan Louisenbairn had a son? How strong is he and what type of power does he have. The search for the fragment has started and a new evil has also joined the search for the fragments!

EN: (Editors note): Everyone, I hope you enjoy the new version. Give MyinnerDEMON17 a hand for allowing me to edit/beta. ~BigBoom550


	2. Chapter 2

Update: I know you made at mad the reason I haven't updated any of my story is because I got really really really sick and been force to stay in bed for two months I have low white blood cell but now I all better so im going start writing the next chapters of each of my story so expect any update between a month or two. Also Im looking for a new beta reader and F*** you to those who leaving those mean review Sorry im not like Charlie Dickens Im blocking all anonymous review but to those anonymous reviewer that left nice review Thank You


End file.
